Bret Hart VS Mick Foley-The Final Battle
by gabriel ricard
Summary: The long awaited third and final chapter in the Mick Foley/Bret Hart triolgy and If you though the last one couldn't be topped you haven't seen anything yet!


Mick Foley VS Bret Hart-The Final Battle- (Hell in A Cell, Barb wire Ropes, C-4 explosive, No Holds barred, Four corners of pain Deathmatch)

Written By Gabe Ricard

This is the third and (obviously) final match in the three part Mick Foley/ Bret Hart series. While it's not really necessary you should still check out the other two Mick Foley VS Bret Hart and the Hart Foundation VS Mick Foley and Terry Funk for a little back story on this match. Not much else needs to be babbled so read on and let me know what you think.

The 20,000 at Madison Square garden wished for nothing more at that moment then to be able to read lips as Mick Foley wearing his legendary red flannel shirt stared into the eyes of one of the greatest technical wrestlers ever Bret Hart. It had been a tie game at this point with Bret winning the fist match and Mick winning the second but now in the final battle it was all on the line. 

The match started off with a bang as Mick and Bret began viciously trading punches in the center of the ring. Then Bret gained a shortcut with a boot to the midsection then, grabbing Mick's head and trying to throw him into the cell. But Foley put on the breaks and kneed Bret Hart low and drove his head into the barb wire drawing blood less then a couple minutes into the battle.

Before Bret could even recover, Mick Foley shoved him into the corner and stomped him down. He then turned around to signal to the crowd but as he did Bret Hart got to his feet and as Mick Foley turned around; Bret came and nearly took his head off with a clothesline. After taking a moment to pick the metal out of his head Bret scooped up Foley and dumped him to the outiside and followed. Bret pulled the bin of glass over to where Foley lay and was obviously looking for the kill early. He spat on Foley and lifted him up for a pile driver but Hart obviously underestimated Cactus Jack's tenacity as Foley back body dropped Bret onto the ground then picked him up and pile drove HIM on the glass drawing a huge pop from the crowd. Foley smiled big as Hart tried to crawl away then wound back and kicked him in the gut. He picked him up by his head and drove it into the cell three times and tossed Hart back in the ring grabbing a barb wire covered bat that was leaning against the ring.

With the crowd already behind him, Mick climbed to the top rope and was read to jump off and clothesline Bret with the bat but as he jumped, Hart came out of nowhere with a drop kick in Foleys stomach as he came down. Hart was obviously the first to get up driving a knee into the back of his hated rivals head and grabbing the bat, getting behind Foley and choking him mercilessly with it. TO the surprise of many, Bret released the hold and stood back and as Foley stood up Bret wound back and smashed him in the face with the bat!! Bret simply took a step away and smiled as Mick Foley slowly crashed to the ground and lay unmoving. 

It was obvious Bret Hart could have pinned Mick right then and there with little effort but instead, put some weak boots to him and taunted both Foley and the angry New York crowd. Bret slowly picked up Mick and whipped him into the corner and rolled outside the ring quickly returning with a chair. Bret first lifted the chair above his head then turned to Mick who still lay in the corner and charged preparing to splash him with the chair. Out of nowhere though Mick lifted a foot up and superkicked the chair into Hart's face! Mick whose face was barley recognizable sat on the second turnbuckle and leaped off legdropping the chair into Brets face! Mick Foley seemed to have found new life as he lifted Hart up and pounded him mercilessly with lefts and rights then clotheslined himself and Hart to the outside. 

Shocking everyone in the garden Foley grabbed Brets head and hiptossed him into the thumbtacks then climbed onto the arpon and dove off and crashed into Bret practically flattening him in the thumbtacks. Mick Foley continued his assault by picking up a garbage can and decking Hart with it as he was trying to get up. To his credit, Bret Hart did not go down after the garbage can shot but it really made no difference as Foley whipped Bret into the door so hard he went crashing through it and landed at the foot of the ramp!

Mick slowly made his way out of the cell but it cost him as he reached over to pick up Hart and got lowblowed then DDTed on the concrete. Instead of capitalizing on his advantage Hart got up and walked back over to the cell and slowly climbed up! Foley regained his senses and saw Bret trying to get away and followed him meeting him at the top where Bret stomped him down. Hart then pulled out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed Mick to the cell stomping him a few more times. He then went down the cell, got a ladder and slowly brought it to the top of the cell and placed Micks head between the ladder and smashed his head a couple times. Once again however, Bret went back down the cell and made his way back up a moment later with a table! The crowd was now deafening as they slowly realized what Bret was planning to do. 

Quickly he set up the ladder then placed the table under it and uncuffed Foley. Mick managed to get in some jabs but Bret quickly regained the edge by kicking Foley in the nuts. Bret scooped up Foley and placed him on the table then climbed to the top of the ladder and the for a split moment inside the legendary Madison Square Garden you could have heard a pin drop. Bret jumped off the ladder and crashed through the table AND through the cell sending both of them back into the ring in one of the most painful ways imaginable. To top it all off both Bret and Foley got to taste one of the C 4's with Mick getting the worst of it.

Neither man moved and the crowd was now beginning to make some noise as some EMT's finally came down and picked both men up. Before they could do anything else Bret shoved one of the EMT's back and decked the other that had helped Foley up then grabbed the stretcher and tried to ram it into Mick. To Bret and everyone else's surprise however Foley blocked it and instead drove it into Brets midsection three times then tossed the stretcher aside and floored Hart with a clothesline. Then as Bret got up Foley hiptossed him onto one of the C-4s!! Then ran and dropped an elbow on Bret before the smoke could clear!!! No one had ever seen both men look so torn up and bloody as Foley got to his feet and power bombed Hart into the barb wire bin at ringside and climbed onto the top rope and was expected to go for another dive. Instead he turned around and actually executed a moonsault digging Brets flesh into the barbwire tearing at what skin hadn't been either burned or cut already.

After a moment, Mick picked up Bret and tossed him in the ring then went for the first pin of the match but to his shock The Hitman actually kicked out! A little surprised himself Foley picked up Bret and set him up on the top turnbuckle for a superplex. In mid air though Bret turned it into a tornado DDT and as soon as Foley's head hit the ground Bret Hart hooked the leg but only got a two count as well. Once again with the edge Hart slowly pulled himself up and went for the sharpshooter which surely would have ended the match but as he was about to turn over Foley grabbed him and smallpackaged him for another two count. 

Both men shot straight up as Hart kicked out and Bret went for a clothesline but Mick ducked and drove down Bret with the double arm DDT. No one had any idea as to what he would do next and Foley surprised many by grabbing Brets legs and slapping on the sharpshooter!! Though it didn't look like it was put on nearly as well as Bret did it was still incredible effective as Bret desperately tried to escape and he finally did and was also able to reverse it into a figure four which garnered him two more near falls.

When it was obvious Foley was not going to go down to the figure four, Hart released the hold and perched himself on the second turnbuckle dropping one of his trademark elbow smashes, covering and still only getting a two count. Feeling incredibly frustrated Bret Hart lifted Foley up and piledrove him twice then covered and got ANOTHER two count. The crowd was now chanting Foley, Foley as Bret tried to drive Jack's head into the turnbuckle but Mick Foley elbowed him in the throat and drove HIS head into the top turnbuckle about a dozen times. He then clotheslined Bret over the top rope again but this time he was able to land on the ring apron. This made little difference as Mick Foley grabbed Bret Harts head and smashed it into the metal bar behind the top turnbuckle two times then stood back as Hart fell off the apron and into the mousetraps.

Bret impressed many by quickly rising out of the mousetraps and looking up to see Mick Foley diving over the top rope with Bret as his obvious destination. Using what sense he had left Bret moved away and must have been smiling as Mick Foley hit the ground and steel cell with a sickening thud. Bret didn't continue with the attack at first but did eventually smashing Foley's head into the ring apron and tossing him back in the ring where he went for the pin but once again Foley somehow managed to kick out. Bret was beginning to show some serious frustration as he nailed Mick with superplex and got a two count. By the time he got another two count after a running liger bomb on a steel chair, Bret was looking as if he was ready to do something more heinous then anyone had ever expected.

Bret grabbed Foley by his glass/thumbtack/barb wire covered hair and threw him to the outside and followed quickly smashing his head against the cell. Hart tossed him into the steel steps then forced him up and rolled him back into the ring where he fell into a perfect position for a move Bret hadn't had to use since his battles with Stone Cold Steve Austin. Grabbing Foley's legs and pulling them towards him and slapping on the ring post figure four!!

The referee who had been trying to avoid the action as much as possible except to count pins was on Mick Foley in an instant to see if he wanted to give up. Foley was wide awake now thrashing in an attempt to break the hold but refused to give up but it was obvious that he was fading fast. Finally he went out and the referee lifted his hand up once and then twice. Just as it looked like the hand would fall to the mat shot straight up in the chants of Foley, Foley gave Mick the surge of adrenaline to actually reverse the hold and pull Bret crotch first into the steel guardrail. He quickly released the hold as Bret slumped to the ground his over confident face now masked in pain

Foley had finally regained the advantage and seemed to be going for broke as well tossing Bret back into the ring but underestimating the Hitman as Hart had done to him so many times. Hart winded Foley with several lefts to the stomach then kneeing Mankind in the throat and driving him to the ground with a Russian leg sweep. Hart rolled to the outside and came back with a table then set it up with two two chairs under it and two more chairs on the table. Bret then took Foley to the top rope and was going to finish him off and surely would have but Mick kneed him in the chest untill he finally lessened his grip for a superplex and hooked him into the double-arm DDT position, screamed Bang Bang! to the crowd and leaped off driving Hart through the chairs and tables with a double-arm DDT. The crowd was screaming as Foley slowly raised a hand and dropped it on top of Hart for the one…two….three. Mick then pulled himself up to celebrate and promptly collapsed as EMTs rushed into the ring and carted both men away but not before Foley raised his right, bloody, scarred arm as he was pulled up the ramp.

End

What did ya think? I enjoyed writing the final battle a lot and know that if this meets with any success that the next logical step would be to publish the entire series which would include the Undertaker/Andre the Giant WWF title match, The Steve Austin/Ric Flair NWA world title dream match and more. Next up though will be a Rocky fan fic followed by the next FF7 fan fic _Housewarming Party_ which will be different then all fics to date. No it will still have cameos of people only I know, Me getting drunk and the cast memebers various bizzare sex fantasies (The nude wedding, Bonnie Rait ect ect) but it will be different because it will be the first FF7 fan fic to not have an orginal copy I wrote a few years ago to go on. I'm doing this fic to prevent some of the holes that I found in the fic that will come after _Housewarming Party, Family Insanity._ One more quick note if you like gothic/NIN poetry then go check out some of the really good stuff by my friend Blue Bunny. I'm not much of a poetry person (see _The Worst Lymric _for the full extent of my poetry powers) but she writes some great poems so be sure to check it out if it's your bag. Thanks for reading as always and let me know where I could improve. (Besides things like garmmar. Spelling, coherent plot, talent.)

__


End file.
